


A worried cat medecine

by Kaira_Fang_Heis



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien you dolt, Chapter one fluff, Chapter two nasty, F/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaira_Fang_Heis/pseuds/Kaira_Fang_Heis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Older AU, Marinette and Adrien are 19 years old.] </p><p>Chat and Ladybug are on patrol, and while taking a break Ladybug falls asleep, a fever burning her forehead. Chat brings her to his place, not knowing where his partner lived. </p><p>Warning: Smut and adult content on the second part of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A worried cat medecine

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, worried kitty, sneaky Lady, revelation and kisses. ;3 enjoy!

Paris was free from the danger of Hawkmoth since a couple years already but it wasn’t stopping our heroes from doing night patrols from times to times. Marinette had been accepted into a reputed designer school while Adrien started to take up the familial affairs, living only for these nights of freedoms with his lady. Tikki and Plagg decided to stay with their miraculous holder, even though the threat was gone, sometimes citizens still needed their heroes.    
  
Tonight was no exception to their nightly routine. Ladybug was early as always on the usual spot in the Eiffel tower, waiting for her lovely kitty to start patrolling. Only, something was not like usual, Ladybug had a hard time to keep up her breath steady, every movements took her as twice effort than usual. She refused to let it show when she heard the familiar sound of her partner’s boots on the metal structure of the tower.   
  
“What a lovely night, don’t you think my lady?” 

 

The cat had grown more handsome years after years; so much that she started to wonder how it was possible. Marinette had left her teenage crush on Adrien about two years ago, when they parted ways and almost never crossed path with each others anymore. Sometimes they shared some time when Nino and Alya invited them to their activities, but the designer and the model had very tight schedules.    
  
“Yes, really lovely. Let’s get going Kitty cat~”    
  
Ladybug had warmed up to Chat, but she was still resentful to open her heart fully. The cat though, stopped the unnecessary flirting, and Marinette suspected that he may have found someone in his civilian life. Never the thought of him moving on or maturing crossed her mind. 

 

“Lead the way my lady.”

 

He haven’t completely given up, but his hope had thinned away the day he met her again as his civilian self; she barely talked or looked at him, as if all the connection they felt back to the day his father got targeted by Jackady never existed. He decided to keep the current relationship he had, she was his only friend that knew the real him; he would do everything if it meant that she would stay by his side. 

 

“Alright!” With a swift movement of her wrist, the yo-yo left her hand and seconds later she was swinging herself down the metal monument and into the parisian night. Chat grinned, she was always so graceful, before following her; like a cat after a mouse. 

 

An hour passed by before Ladybug came to a stop on a rooftop, her grip on the chimney, catching her breath.    
  
“Already exhausted? You’re getting old Bugaboo~”    
  
“Shush… huff… I’m….huff…. Perfectly...  huff… Fine… huff…”   
  
He gave her a worried stare before walking over her. “Are you sure you’re okay? We can sit down for a couple minutes if you want.” He hovered a hand above her shoulder.

 

“Okay… Only a couple minutes then.” The red and black hero let herself slide down the chimney, letting out an exhausted sigh. Her face was sweaty and of a red rivaling her costume. Before Chat could acknowledge what happened, she had closed her eyes and fell asleep, her breathing was still and heavy.

 

Lately, work and school had worn Marinette out, she barely had any sleep. But she couldn’t abandon her clawed friend alone, so the girl decided to go to their daily appointment against Tikki’s concerned warnings. 

 

Chat’s eyes spotted the sweat pearls; her harbored breath didn’t go unnoticed. He squat down and took off one of his clawed gloves, hovering his hand on her forehead. His emerald eyes grew wide, she was burning hot!    
  
Chat gently shook her shoulder. “Ladybug, please wake you, you have to get some rest at home. You should have told me you weren’t feeling well.. Ladybug? Wake up!”    
  
His shakings became more urgent and his leather cat ears dropped, his lady wasn’t waking up. He couldn’t take her to the hospital, because of her secret identity, and since Adrien didn’t know who she was, he couldn’t take her to her place. There was only one option left, even if it meant exposing who he was, he couldn’t leave her on a random roof, alone and sick.    
  
Putting his glove back on, he lifted the young woman in his arms, holding her close to him. Adrien had to move slowly, carefully and more diligently than usual. The weight in his arms was nothing against the weight of his worry for his friend. And so, he traveled across Paris to the small apartment he got himself the year before.h

He slipped them both through the open window of his room.

 

Chat delicately laid down his old crush onto his bed’s sheet. She was still breathing hard, and her forehead was burning with fever. Chat detransformed into Adrien and went to the bathroom to get a wet towel. Coming back to Plagg observing the sleeping girl with small interest. 

“Alright, kid. You just brought your unconscious partner into your civilian’s bedroom, in your bed. Now what? You’ll nurse her until she wakes up and see that you’re Adrien Agreste?”   
  
“What else Plagg? I couldn’t leave her on that rooftop! And I couldn’t bring her home because I don’t know who she is, and where she lives. The hospital would be too dangerous, what if they took off her earrings and learned who she is? Or worse, what if someone stole her earrings? This was the only choice I had Plagg!”    
  
“Oh? How about, stay with her on the rooftop until she wakes up?” The snarly kwami turned his head to the blond model. 

 

“Plagg, we don’t know how much time she’ll be out! And she’s sick!” 

 

“Whatever.” He flew to the mini-refrigerator and took out a piece of cheese, eating it. “But let’s say, she doesn't wake up until tomorrow morning. What will your father say if you don't show up? You can’t let her there while you’re at your photoshoot, the maid will find her too.”    
  
Adrien was speechless. She  **had** to wake up before that.

 

“Let’s hope this doesn’t happen..” He put down the wet towel on her forehead and sat down next to her.   
  
“Plagg, is there any other thing I could do to help her?”

 

“Yes, give me more cheese and stay by her side. Change the towel from time to time when it gets warm. There isn’t much more to do for exhaustion.”

 

Adrien rolled his eyes at the mention of cheese, but nodded. Plagg was right, there wasn’t much to do.   
  
After changing the towel a third time, Adrien’s eyes were drooping sleepily and he let out a long yawn. It was around midnight now, and his photographer wouldn’t be happy if he walked in with bags under his eyes. The blond decided to take a nap, it couldn't hurt, would it?    
  
Adrien then layed down next to Ladybug, his back turned to her; he had pulled the blanket over her sleeping figure earlier. He fell asleep to the soft sound of the girl’s breathing next to him, which was quite relaxing.   
  
Only a few minutes after quiet snores were heard from the boy, Marinette woke up. She yawned and squinted her eyes, looking around the dark room sleepily. The damp towel fell to the side onto the bed when she stood up.

 

“Where…. Am I?....” She pulled off the blankets and realized she was still in her Ladybug suit. “That’s… weird… I need to  find out where I am and how I got here-” A grumble and a shift of weight to her left attracted her attention and two arms found their way around her waist.    
  
“Don’t leave….” The words were muffled by sleep and dreams, but they clearly made their way to the hero’s ears. She quickly scanned the boy holding her and the room. Her brain made the connection and she stiffed on the spot.    
  
She was at Adrien Agreste’s place, in his bed, late at night. And the boy holding her wouldn’t let go. 

 

_ How could this have happened? Okay Mari, remember. Yesterday we went in patrol, Chat told me to take a break… Then it’s a black hole… Don’t tell me he brought me here? But why would he do that?...  _ __  
__  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Adrien grumbling something along the lines “What’s wrong my Lady?” And Ladybug’s body stiffed more, snapping her head to the sleeping boy still holding onto her.   
  
_ I don’t have time to think about this, I need to get out before Adrien wakes up.  _ __  
__  
She carefully unwrapped his arms and got up from the bed quietly. Ladybug walked the few steps from his bed to the window, the full moon shining and giving a soft lighting to the sleeping city. Her hands reached for the window to open it but a small black creature flew in between Ladybug and her escape route.    
  
“What do you think you’re doing? He took care of you and now you’re leaving like a thief? Not very heroic coming from you dearie.” Plagg made a small tsk tsk sound while shaking his head.

 

“W-Who are you?” She took a step back, analyzing the black floating cat in front of her. “A kwami? Wait, Chat’s kwami?” She lowered her defencive stance and walked forward to poke the cat.   
  


Plagg gave a snarl. “Took you long enough. How about go and thank your knight instead of leaving him alone? You know he was really worried for you. The kid even lowered your fever by applying cool wet towels on your forehead.” 

 

Marinette looked over to the bed, a spot of moonlight giving a halo to the boy sleeping unto it. Adrien had curled up and his hand was searching around for the girl that left.    
  
“Wait, if you’re here, does that mean that Adrien is…” She trailed off incredulously of what she just learned. 

 

“One more point for  _ Bugaboo _ ” Plagg said sarcastically. Why were those human so blind and oblivious? Even him had found out who she really is years ago. He never told Adrien because the poor boy kept insisting that he wanted to respect her choice of not sharing her civilian life. 

 

Plagg shook his head and pushed her back to the bed, ignoring her surprised and reluctant whines. She stopped squealing when she saw Adrien’s figure on the bed.    
  
His body had bent into a ball, his hand still shuffling around the space she was laying on minutes ago. A worried and scared expression on the boy’s face, like if he was having a nightmare. Sweat was dripping from the side of his neck and his body was restlessly shaking.   
  
Marinette’s eyes soften and without thinking she took the fidgety hand in his. The effect was immediate and Adrien pulled her back into the bed and held her into a tight hug, his nose in the crook of her neck, whispering “don’t leave me again, please don’t leave me…”   
  
Overpassing her original surprise, Marinette relaxed into his arms. The girl closed her eyes and pet the blond’s hair, “Shhh shhhh, I’m here, I am not going anywhere. It’s alright chaton.” The fidgets of the boy holding her slowed and his body relaxed again.    
  
The girl kept whispering sweet nothing and a low purr could be heard from her friend. Meanwhile a now disinterested Plagg flew away to grab some cheese and take a nap, he have had enough of the human emotions and antics for the night.

 

Marinette was facing an internal dilemma, should she let him know her true identity?    
  
_ Mari, Chat trusted you enough to show you who he is, he have always trusted you with his life, and saved yours. Again, he took care of you. I think it’s time. _

 

She smiled softly at the blond god resting in her laps and released the transformation into a blur or pink light. 

 

Tikki gave Marinette a reassuring smile and flew away to where the girl guessed Plagg was at. Turning her attention back to the shifting boy in her arms, she noticed green eyes staring back at blue. The transformation probably woke him up.   
  
“I- I’m sorry Adrien, I didn’t mean to wake you… Thanks for taking care of me, Plagg told me and, hmm..” She scratches her head, waiting uneasily for whatever was to come next.

 

“Mari?” He stared at her without blinking, as if she would disappear if he did. 

 

“Y-yeah.. Hum… Surprise?... Sorry it’s just me, old boring Marin-” He buried his head in her chest and sighed happily, cutting her off in surprise.

 

“I’m so glad it’s you my Lady. Please… Please tell me this is not a dream.” He pulled off and looked up expectantly.   
  
The bluenette gave him a soft smile before caressing her sleepy partner’s cheek. “You are not dreaming chaton, it really is me.”   
  
In the dark lighting you could still see sparkles in the blond’s eyes. Emerald staring into deep blue sky eyes.

 

Without a thought he pushed himself up and pressed his lips to the soft pink ones of Marinette. She closed her eyes and reciprocated the gentle kiss. They were careful and soft, like a single wrong move would lead to waking up from this dreamy situation. 

 

It was all so sweet and perfect, they only pulled off when their need of air surpassed the need of contact. 

 

Gasping for air, eyes drowsily staring at each others with a spark of lust. 

 

Before the staring becomes awkward, Adrien sat up and reached up to her face, cupping her chin and pulling her into a new kiss, more needy this time.  _ “So soft…” “He’s kissing me…”  _ Mari wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him onto her, closing the space between them, effectively falling backward onto the soft mattress of the boy’s king sized bed.. 

 

Adrien was now fully on top of the girl who was still pulling him closer and closer. He snaked one arm under the little of her back and pulled her as close as possible. Wet noises and huffs resonated through the large room as they pulled for air, just to crash lips again. 

 

_ “Please never make it stop”  _

 

When they finally pulled back, Adrien took in her disheveled appearance, she wasn’t wearing her usual outfit. She wore a simple dark blue tube top with silver stars at the bottom, some tight black leggings, a black short sleeved vest; but was attracted the cat’s curiosity was her necklace. A black onyx cat sleeping in the crescent of a silver moon, a small ruby Ladybug nestled on the cat’s head. Adrien remember every details of it, because he’s the one who gave his Lady this necklace years ago. His hand carefully lifted the jewel from her warm skin a thin whisper left his lips “You wear it.” The words left his lips in a hopeful sigh.

 

His princess blushed and looked away. “I-I couldn’t throw it away, it was a nice present. You must have spent a fortune on it… A-And it fitted my outfit so I decided to wear it… It’d be a waste to have such a nice necklace and not wear it…” Marinette attempted a look at the blond, a grin plastered on his face, eyes glinting in the dark. He so pleased and happy, it was adorable. 

 

Marinette ruffled his golden locks with a small laugh, giving him some time to recover and settle down his emotions.

 

He didn’t make her wait, burying his face in her shoulder and hugging her tightly. Her lips twitched and her smile grew wider as she hugged the silly kitty back. 

 

“Thank you my Lady! I’m so glad you like it. I thought you threw it away or hid it away from the shine of your light.” His eyes squinted against her shoulder, small tears of joy forming to their corner. 

 

“Silly kitty…” Mari pet his hair gently, smiling to herself. “I would never throw away such a fine jewel, even more so when I received it from one of the persons I care the most. I usually wear it under my shirt, in case you’d see it in your civilian self.” She chuckled. “I wouldn’t want you to discover my identity this way. Even though, now I find all that «keep our identity secret» thing quite silly. If I knew, I’d have told you way sooner.” She sighed into his hair thoughtfully. 

 

“I should have told you first. I wanted to, my Lady. But I was scared you would get mad at me, or that our relationship would become distant…”

 

Marinette kissed the boy's hair gently. “Well now you don't have to worry kitty cat, I am not mad and I doubt that we'll become distant in any ways. We  _ are _ cuddling in your bed.” She let out an amused chuckles when the blond shifted at the realisation. 

 

“And  _ were _ kissing a couple minutes ago.” 

 

Adrien's face shot upward in a blur, his gorgeous green eyes wide and his mouth hanging open a little, his rosy cheeks a little redder. He stared at the bluenette a moment before asking in an unsure tone of voice: “Was it… too much? It was a spur of the moment but… I just can't get myself to regret it. It was amazing, because you're my Lady and this is feeling so right… Like this was meant to be, I loved it.” 

 

His eyes shifted to sparks of determination. 

“Because I love you, my Lady.. Marinette.” 

 

If Marinette thought she could fight down the upcoming blush cause by this revelation, she was dead wrong. Red creeped on her cheeks fast, but not faster than her lips to connect with the model’s.

 

Mari’s blue eyes closed as she kiss her childhood crush, her partner, her friend and maybe future boyfriend. 

 

Adrien's green eyes open in surprise before melting into her touch, closing the gap in between them as well as his own eyes. 

 

“ _ This is perfect. _ ” 

 

They parted when their lungs cried for air, small huffs and lust-filled parted eyes staring at each other.

 

Adrien was the first to recover enough to talk.

 

“I love you.” He whispered the three words with a hoarse voice, sending shivers down Marinette's spine. Though she didn't dislike it.

  
“I love you too, silly kitty.” Her hand cupped his cheek lovingly, her eyes never leaving the blond’s.


End file.
